


you can keep me warm

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Ficlets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Fics, Smut, That's it, prompts, yeah im nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batcat smut ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce smirked as he nipped and sucked his way down her body, pausing to swirl his tongue over each breast as she arched up into him and laced her fingers through his hair, pulling. Selina was begging for it by the time he positioned himself between her legs, she always was. He parted her dripping lips and licked into her, swirled his tongue over her and sucked on her clit until she came screaming his name.

But she wasn’t done, Selina Kyle. Wasn’t done at all.

As soon as she could move she shoved him over onto his back. Wiggled down so she lay on her belly between his thighs. She moved her fingers along his shaft, never fully touching him. Her tongue slowly licks the tip of his cock, never fully taking in into her mouth. He was bucking into her hand, biting his lip and holding back a moan.

“You’re teasing me,” he said, his voice thick.

“Say it,” she said, leaning forward, lips hovering just inches from his weeping head. “You gotta say it, Bruce.”  
She kept her touch to the minimum, her tongue only barely touching him. Her nails raked his thighs and he squirmed underneath her.

“Selina,” he said his hips bucking into her.

“Say it baby, for me,” Selina purred to his cock.

“Please,” he begged, fingers clutching at the sheets as she continued to stroke him.

She breathed out, hot moist air making his cock throb. “Please what, Bruce?”

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. “Suck my cock.”

Selina shrugged, trying for innocent, but her smirk betrayed her. “Since you asked nicely.”

From the first swipe of her tongue, she had him groaning, clutching at her hair the way he clutched at his. Didn’t take long at all, not once he plunged into that hot little mouth, before he came, too, screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

It always clenches Bruce's heart, the sound Selina makes when she opens her legs. He practically sighs at the sight of her folds sweeping open, the nub of her clit and the swirl of her entrance. Selina didn't know Bruce was a poet until he began whispering his sonnets into her cunt; but she knows that whenever he presses his mouth to her, he's about to take her somewhere beautiful.

He takes his time, now. Licking a cool path down between her breasts. Flicking his eyes up to look at her from beneath his hair as he kisses his way down her belly. It makes her quiver, a little rolling wave beneath the surface, and her breath catches in her throat as she waits. As he makes her wait while he looks his fill. Eyes roaming over every glistening contour, tongue dragging across his bottom lip.

There it is, that sound; a rasp, a whimper, rising from deep in his chest. It licks at her clit, clenches her inside. Bruce’s watching, he sees, no doubt notes the fresh surge of wet now slicking her folds. He doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t need to. The flames in his eyes betray him.

He dips his head. Licks her from bottom to top. Lets a moan rumble out against her clit and she gasps with it, arches up, breath catching in her chest as his lips pull teasingly at the swollen nub. He smiles against her. Presses his palm to her hip, pushes her back down into the mattress.

He’s a poet, whispering sonnets into her cunt, and she throws her head back and sings along.


	3. Chapter 3

She's been waiting all day for this. Just her and him, alone at last, giggling together as she yanks him through her window, pulling his pants halfway down his ass when his belt loop catches on the windowsill. It doesn't matter, because moments later his jeans are gone anyway, along with her pajama bottoms and the rest of their clothing, thrown haphazardly through the air; and they never would have been discovered if the neighbor – Mrs. Winters didn't find Selina's panties in her rose bushes the next morning.

One would think that would make them learn their lesson. That they’d attempt to carry on with at least some semblance of discretion. Mrs. Winters gives her this look whenever their paths cross that makes Selina grin and makes Mrs. Winters blush.

People have seen them before. On the rooftops, on other people’s apartments. They are shamelessly in love. Or maybe just really horny.

So, discretion. Seems that would be the smart thing to do. Nobody can tell them to stop, whether they agree with it or not. But Mrs. Winters is going to pitch a fit if they sully her rose bushes again, for some reason she never does anything against it.

Which explains why she’s looking through the window seeing Selina on her knees and elbows, Bruce grabbing her waist and pounding into her from behind, kissing her shoulders. She looks at their sweaty bodies, working together. She looks at the way Selina’s bouncy breasts glisten in the dark and the way Bruce’s cock gets lost inside of her.

She can’t bite her lip hard enough not to moan, not to let the sounds of her pleasure escape into the night. Mrs. Winters lets her fingers touch herself as she looks at them. Her nimble hands ghost over her breasts imagining Bruce Wayne taking her from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

It amazed him how she could be covered in sweat and still smell like the best damn thing in the world. He pressed his nose into her collarbone, breathing in deeply as his fingers fumbled with her belt buckle. Her fingers were in his hair, tugging the strands and creating a delicious (if a bit painful) burn. He may treat her like glass but she was always on the rougher side with him. Not that he'd ever complain about how they were together.

Once he got her belt undone the rest of their things came off quickly, and Selina, being Selina, all but shoved him down to the floor of the rooftop and straddled his thighs.

He reached for her, slid his fingers between her legs where she was so hot and so wet and so fucking ready, but she batted his hands away. Leaned right over and threw them above his head, slammed her lips down onto his and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

She wasn’t tall enough to hold his arms down, but she would if she could and that thought always got him so hard. That, and the way she bit his lip, teeth sinking in with enough force to remind him who was steering the ship at the moment. He bucked up, his cock butting up against her ass. Selina laughed into his mouth and lifted her hips, positioned herself over his erection, rubbed herself on it with just enough force to make him moan.

She pulled away from the kiss when the moaning started, giving him one final nip to his abused bottom lip. Got up on her knees and kept teasing, stroking him slowly with one hand and using his sensitive tip to circle her clit. Felt so good that he had to touch her, he just had to, and with a groan he reached for her, big hands at her small waist.

Selina let him go, pulled the heat of her away from the hardness of him and slammed his hands emphatically back into the grass.

“How many times do I gotta remind you?” she whispered right in his ear, biting the lobe and holding it between her teeth. “You are not the one who’s on top.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lazy warm mornings were his favorite. When she was dozing, sprawled out on their bed. When he could slip his fingers down her back, tease her nipples, sink into her warm and wet. Wake her up with the gentle rhythm of someone who loved her. Entirely.

She’s sprawled out on her stomach this morning, face all but buried into her pillow. The sun shines in through the sheer curtains she hung over the windows, lighting up a bright path along her smooth back. Picking out the black of her hair, always a little messy but especially when she sleeps, curling over her pillow, falling across her face. Bruce trails his fingers through the strands, soft, silky, then dances them along her vertebrae, soft little sweeps ending between those two little dimples at the base of her spine.

About then, Selina stirs. As she usually does. Not quite fully awake, but swimming just beneath the surface, drawn up by his touch. He remembers when she said, when this was still so new between them. New and tentative. That on days like this all she wanted was to awaken to his touch.

Fingers following the curve of her ass, now, and like a reflex, Selina arches, just a little. He finds her wet, as he always does. When he teases her clit, Selina moans into her pillow. Clutches at the sheets and arches just that little bit more.

He keeps teasing. Those little half circles that make her moan while she’s awake do the same while she’s asleep. But she’s not sleeping anymore. She hasn’t moved. Hasn’t spoken. No, it’s the sharp little breath she takes. The new tension in her thighs.

Smiling, he slips a pair of fingers inside her and watches her face as a sleepy smile tugs at her lips. A smile that soon disappears between her teeth as he hits that spot inside, the spot, the one that has her clutching even harder at the sheets, arching up even more, pushing his fingers even deeper into her.

“Morning,” he whispers.

Selina’s eye pops open, sleepy blue gaze peeking out from beneath her messy hair. “Mmm,” she says. “Need you inside me.”

He curls his fingers until she whimpers. “Already inside you.”

She giggles, some strange mixture of girlish and sultry that never fails to make his balls tighten, and bends her knee to nudge at his erection with her toes.

“Gimme that,” she says, dragging her big toe back and forth along his length.

“Greedy,” he teases, and it makes her laugh like that again.

Bruce pulls his fingers out and reaches for her hip, to turn her over, but Selina’s hair rustles against the pillow as she shakes her head no, and she lifts her ass into the air. “No, like this.”

It’s his turn to groan, now, presented with the sight of her glistening folds. Seconds later he takes her by the hips and eases his cock inside her, both of them shuddering as he fills her, as her wet heat and clenching muscles surround him.

She’d probably like it fast, but he goes slow. Takes his time. Fills her again and again with deep, hard thrusts as she works her own clit with practiced fingers. Professes his love for her with every plunge into her beautiful body, until she’s shaking and crying out, screaming his name into her pillow. He follows her seconds later, inside, filling her up, giving her everything.

After, she collapses onto the bed with a sated little sigh, and he covers her body with his. He’s sure he’s heavy, but this is another thing she likes, the weight of him, the warmth of him all around her.

“Love you, Bruce,” she murmurs, as she’s drifting away again toward sleep.

“Oh, Selina,” he sighs, nosing at the shell of her ear. “I love you, too.”


End file.
